Valley Police Precinct
Yet another infrastructure building is now available to help you with Coins, Energy and increase the population capacity of your city! It requires completion of a quest for construction. 'Requirements:' *Level 75 *Complete Valley Station 'No timers!' Complete this quest at your leisure 'Reward:' Valley Police Precinct (1000 , 2-4 , 1 every 16 hours) sc-valley-police-precinct-add.PNG sc-valley-police-precinct1.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 1 sc-valley-police-precinct-construction1-10.PNG|Construction stage 1/10 sc-valley-police-precinct2.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 2 sc-valley-police-precinct-construction2-10.PNG|Construction stage 2/10 sc-valley-police-precinct3.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 3 sc-valley-police-precinct-construction3-10.PNG|Construction stage 3/10 sc-valley-police-precinct4.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 4 sc-valley-police-precinct-construction4-10.PNG|Construction stage 4/10 sc-valley-police-precinct5.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 5 sc-valley-police-precinct-construction5-10.PNG|Construction stage 5/10 sc-valley-police-precinct6.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 6 sc-valley-police-precinct-construction6-10.PNG|Construction stage 6/10 sc-valley-police-precinct7.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 7 sc-valley-police-precinct-construction7-10.PNG|Construction stage 7/10 sc-valley-police-precinct8.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 8 sc-valley-police-precinct-construction8-10.PNG|Construction stage 8/10 sc-valley-police-precinct9.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 9 sc-valley-police-precinct-construction9-10.PNG|Construction stage 9/10 sc-valley-police-precinct10.PNG|The Valley's Thin Blue Line 10 sc-valley-police-precinct-success.PNG sc-valley-police-precinct-construction10-10.PNG|Construction stage 10/10 sc-valley-police-precinct-success2.PNG 'Quest Steps:' Purchase Valley Police Precinct from the Shop for 500,000 The Valley’s Thin Blue Line I *Collect 25 Sneakers (Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 18 Portable Speakers (Upgraded Hostel) *Collect 8 Energy Drinks (Upgraded Petrol Station) The Valley’s Thin Blue Line II *Collect 16 Scooters (Pizza House) *Collect 5 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 10 Suitcases (Ask friends) The Valley’s Thin Blue Line III *Collect 15 Soy Sauce (Upgraded Wok Cafe) *Collect 14 Incense (Sushi Bar) *Collect 23 Hot Dogs (Upgraded Convenience Store) The Valley’s Thin Blue Line IV *Collect 14 Slides (Cinema) *Collect 10 Books (School, Valley School) *Collect 27 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) The Valley’s Thin Blue Line V *Collect 12 Aqualungs (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 13 Helmets (Hat Boutique) *Collect 24 Digital Thermometers (Upgraded German House) The Valley’s Thin Blue Line VI *Collect 15 Scribe Compasses (Country Cottage, Wooden House) *Collect 10 Metal Beams (Cargo Port - 2½h) *Collect 23 Axes (Upgraded Colonial House) The Valley’s Thin Blue Line VII *Collect 12 Walkie-talkies (Shopping Center) *Collect 14 Letter Openers (Upgraded Stationery Shop) *Collect 13 Flak Jackets (Ask friends) The Valley’s Thin Blue Line VIII *Collect 10 Dragon Fruits (Fruit Market) *Collect 20 Lattes (Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 20 Paper Bags (Upgraded Bakery) The Valley’s Thin Blue Line IX *Collect 8 UV Lamps (Bowling Alley) *Collect 20 Travel Cards (Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 27 Shoe Protectors (Upgraded Shoe Shop) The Valley’s Thin Blue Line X *Collect 9 Guitar Amplifiers (Tom and Bob’s House, American House) *Collect 36 Grills (Upgraded Summer House) *Collect 15 Flutes (Ask friends) Investigation Quest Steps: After the Valley Police Precinct is fully built, you will have the chance to solve your first case, and receive some small rewards for your effort. sc-valley-police-investigation1.PNG|First Valley Investigation 1 sc-valley-police-investigation1a.PNG sc-valley-police-investigation2.PNG|First Valley Investigation 2 sc-valley-police-investigation2a.PNG sc-valley-police-investigation3.PNG|First Valley Investigation 3 sc-valley-police-investigation3a.PNG First Valley Investigation I: ''(Reward: 150 )'' *Collect 6 Police Badges (Police Station, Valley Police Precinct) *Collect 15 Travel Cards (Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 9 Camouflage Uniforms (Textile Factory - Linen - 4h) First Valley Investigation II: ''(Reward: 170 , 3 )'' *Collect 20 Runes (Family House) *Collect 18 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 8 Bamboo Stems (Ask friends) First Valley Investigation III: ''(Reward: 250 , 7 , 150 )'' *Collect 3 Magnifying Glasses (Dental Surgery) *Collect 10 Radars (Electronics Plant - Mouse, Keyboard, Web Camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 16 Baguettes (Upgraded Bakery) Category:Infrastructure